


if i killed someone for you

by catgenderclover



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Execution, Gen, Guilt, Hurt No Comfort, Murder, Songfic, lyrics, mahirus just kinda there for a hot second, one woman army, pekos execution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgenderclover/pseuds/catgenderclover
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Pekoyama Peko
Kudos: 3





	if i killed someone for you

//would you love me more?//

peko’s hand shakes, one hand steady on the bat behind her back, the other waving towards the photographer.

she really doesn’t want to do this.

//would you hold my hands?//

everything happens so quickly. the noise, all too familiar, makes peko’s gut turn. she has to do this. she has to save her master. his safety is over everything, for is she just a tool, just an object to be used.

she looks down at the bat, splattered in blood. so are her hands. theres so much blood.

//they’re the same ones that i used//

peko blinks back the tears, even though no ones there to judge her. she must keep her cool if she wants things to work. she puts the bat away, and runs from the beach house, knowing hiyoko will come to check on her soon.

no matter how many times she’s done this, the action of taking someones life never becomes easier. it never gets better. and, if things work out the way they are supposed to, this will be the last time she hurts someone else.

//when i killed someone for you//

the next few hours pass by in a blur. the evidence. the trial. it’s all too much. they know. fuyuhiko looks at her, tears welling up in his eyes.

“peko, what did you do?”

“….i killed someone for you.”

//you have to understand that the one i killed is me//

she gets voted guilty. it hurts, it pangs in her chest, that she will no longer be able to protect her young master. she isn’t worried about her own death, no, she’s more worried about fuyuhiko. even though she recognizes this isn’t healthy, she supposes there’s no point in dwelling on it.

//changing what i was for what you wanted me to be//

unlike teruteru, she doesn’t struggle. she doesn’t kick, or scream, or throw a tantrum. she simply nods with a resigned silence, her breath shaky. this is where it ends.

it hurts. it hurts more then any pain she’s ever felt. and you know what hurts even worse?

when fuyuhiko runs in, getting himself hurt in process. all she wants is to protect him, and he’s still risking himself for her, even though she’s a lost cause? it doesn’t make sense to the swords woman, but for the moment, she just pushes him out of the way. she can’t let him get more hurt then he already has.

“peko! please, don’t leave me!” 

his voice tremors, and that makes peko want to curl up, reject her defeat, be vunerable. but, she doesn’t she drops her sword, and lets the swords go through her. she’s resigned herself from fighting.

she can feel things fade in, and out, her glasses gently brushing down her face. she can detect the presence of the yazuka next to her, and she can only listen to his sweet nothings, knowing they mean nothing. she knows she’s done for, and she exerts her last fit of energy into reassuring him that he will be okay without her.

//cus i killed someone for you.//


End file.
